Sing Trailer 2
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Don Adora, owner of the Starlight Theater, hatches a plan to save his beloved theater from closing; Hosting the biggest singing competition in the entire city. Auditions open this Easter!


**StarHeart Specials**

* * *

 **RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!**

Don hit his alarm clock, turning it off. He yawned and sat up, only to hit his head on the wall.

"Ow!"

He brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and opened the door, revealing he had slept in his own closet.

He sat down at his desk and spun his chair.

"And cue the crazy old lady."

On cue, Ms. Paisley walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Mr. Adora," she placed the cup on the desk, next to the phone, "I've got Courtney from the bank on Line 2."

"Actually, I'm gonna have to call her back," Don said as he grabbed his bag and jogged out of his office.

* * *

"My theater's been going through some pretty rough times," Don explained, "So, what do I do?"

"A car wash?," Topher guessed.

* * *

Don frowned as he scrubbed a car windshield with a sponge.

* * *

"No."

Don smiled.

"My next show is gonna be, drum roll, please..."

He drummed his hands on the table and smiled.

"A singing competition!"

"Who wants to see another one of those?," Topher frowned.

"Everyone! Your neighbor, the-the grocery store manager, that-that waiter. Right there!"

Don pointed at one of the waiters, who just rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Real talent from real life! That's what audiences want, and _I'm_ gonna give it to 'em!"

* * *

 **StarHeart Specials Presents**

* * *

Carrie was in her kitchen, singing along with the radio while her five children ate breakfast.

 _"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?"_

Casper, one of her children, climbed onto the table.

"I'm Mommy! La-la-la-la!"

Carrie picked him up and looked to her husband.

"Devin, would you please tell them what a good singer I am?"

Devin walked over to her, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Oh yeah, you were great, honey."

He kissed her cheek and walked to the front door, not noticing Carrie's smile fade into a frown.

"By the way, the bathroom sink is clogged again,"

He walked out the front door.

"Bye honey!"

After the kids left for school, Carrie sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

 _"In your mind, could you ever be, really close to me- -"_

Mike was singing in the alleyway until he heard a walkie talkie go off. He looked around the corner and saw two police men walking towards him.

He gasped and quickly hid behind the wall, just as an alarm went off in the building next to him and two men carrying large bags jumped through the large window on the second floor and landed on their feet.

The noise attracted the cops, who gasped when they saw one of the criminals, Mal Black.

"Hold it right there!"

But the robbers had already gotten in their truck and driven away, taking Mike with them.

"Mike! You were supposed to be keeping a lookout!," Mal yelled.

"Sorry, dad."

* * *

 _"Happy biiiiiiiirthday toooooo yoooooooou."_

When Sammy opened her eyes, she immediately blushed when she saw her mother and grandparents staring at her in awe.

"If I had a voice like Sammy's, I'd be a _superstar_ by now!," her grandmother Amy said as took a bite of her birthday cake, "Just singin', _ooooooh yeah, I said, ooooooh yeah._ "

Sammy chuckled.

"Sure you would, grandma. Now blow out your candles."

Amy stopped singing and sat up with a serious face. She took a deep breath and blew out all of the candles in one go.

* * *

"How are we doing with those flyers, Ms. Paisley?," Don asked as he stepped into his assistant's office.

"All good to go," Ms. Paisley said as she struggled to hold the large stack of flyers.

Suddenly, the fan on her desk turned towards her, blowing all of the flyers out the open window.

* * *

The flyers blew in the wind, covering most of the sky. Several people stopped to look up at the flyers and some grabbed one as it flew by.

* * *

Mike closed the garage door just as one of the flyers slid underneath. He picked it up and read it. His eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

* * *

"This'll be the biggest hit show this city has ever seen!," Don smiled.

* * *

Carrie had her phone pressed against her ear as she was washing dishes. Suddenly, one of the flyers blew against her window and she looked at it.

 **SINGING COMPETITION AUDITIONS**

 **The Winner Will** **Receive**

 **The Grand Prize of**

 **$100,000**

* * *

Gwen and her boyfriend, Duncan were standing at the subway station, waiting for the train. It finally arrived, with several flyers trailing behind it.

Gwen noticed one of the flyers stuck to Duncan's back and her eyes widened when she read it. She took it off and her face lit up with excitement.

* * *

Sammy was watering the house plants when her mother and grandmother came in. Her grandmother held up one of the flyers, smiling with anticipation.

Sammy read it and gasped in amazement.

* * *

"Everyone gets a shot at being a star, live on my stage!"

* * *

Alejandro pulled a flyer off his face, frowning at whoever threw it at him. But then he read the flyer, and his frown completely vanished, replaced with a large smile.

* * *

"I'm here to win," Alejandro told a news reporter as he waited in line to audition.

He held up his flyer.

"That prize," he pointed at the flyer, then at his chest, "is mine!"

* * *

 _Jacques: Ra-ra, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ro-ma, ra-ma-ma_

* * *

 _Harold: Yo Humpty, you're really funny looking_

 _That's alright, 'cause I get things cooking_

* * *

 _Mike: Stay with me_

Trent finished his audition and looked up at Don, who was smiling in amazement.

"Wow!"

* * *

 _Tyler: Ride_

 _Like the wind_

* * *

 _Gwen:_ _YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH-EEEAAAAAAH!_

* * *

 _Anne Maria: Oh my gosh_

 _Look at her butt_

 _Anne Maria, Taylor and Jen: Oh my gosh_

 _Look at her- -_

* * *

Carrie tripped on the stage and landed at Jacques's feet.

"Are you ok?," Don asked from the judges' table.

Jacques smiled.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

* * *

 **This Easter**

* * *

Don had called all of the contestants back to the stage. They all stood up straight like they were in the army.

"This is it, folks. You better be ready to work harder than you've ever worked in your lives!"

* * *

Mike slammed his fists down on the piano keys in frustration. He groaned as he put his face in his hands.

"Yes, that was, very bad," Ms. Paisley said as she poured a cup of coffee.

* * *

"You've got to show the fire you desire!," Jacques told Carrie, who just frowned and held her nose in pain.

"The fire went out a long time ago."

* * *

Devin arrived home from work, exhausted and sweaty.

Carrie smiled and walked into the living room, "You are not gonna believe what I did today!"

She held up her flyer for Devin to see, but he had already fallen asleep with a pie plate in his hand.

Carrie sighed and walked away.

* * *

Mike frowned as he drove Mal and his gang to their next robbery.

* * *

The gang were then, unfortunately, caught in the act, as Mike wasn't there to drive them.

 _"Dad, I don't wanna be in your gang..."_

* * *

"...I wanna be a singer," Mike finished explaining to Mal in the prison reception booth.

 _"How did I end up with a son like you?"_

Mike had never felt so horrible in his life.

* * *

Don smiled as he watched the theater lights switch on and light up the theater.

* * *

"This show is not gonna save your theater!"

Topher crossed his arms.

"Maybe it's time to move on."

Don frowned sadly.

* * *

"You know how much this means to us!," Mike told him.

* * *

Don took a deep breath and walked out onstage.

* * *

Carrie looked at her flyer with determination.

* * *

Gwen sat in her bedroom, strumming her guitar softly.

* * *

Sammy held the mic nervously as she started to hyperventilate onstage.

* * *

"This stage is about to explode with major excellence!," Jacques began dancing onstage.

Topher slapped his forehead.

* * *

 **Don Adora**

 **Carrie Sanchez**

 **Alejandro Burromuerto**

 **Gwen Willows**

 **Topher O'Halloran**

 **Sammy Andrews**

 **Mike Black**

 **Jacques Fornier**

* * *

Everyone gasped as the water tank started to crack and gallons of water poured out, flooding the theater.

* * *

"You know what's great about hitting rock bottom?," Don asked Topher, "There's only one way left to go, and that's _up!_ "

Don smiled as he rode the fake moon to the top of the stage.

* * *

Don pressed his face against his window when he saw how many people were in line to audition.

* * *

 **Sing**

* * *

 _"...the store will close in fifteen minutes."_

Carrie yawned as she pushed her shopping cart through the aisle. As she did, she started dancing to the music playing on the speakers. She even used salt and pepper shakers as maracas. She tossed them into her cart and started dancing through the store.

* * *

The guy watching the security cameras noticed Carrie dancing and watched in fascination and turned the speakers volume all the way up.

* * *

Carrie spun around, snapped her fingers and tapped her toes to the music. Finally, she spun her cart around and pushed it into a frozen food box, jumped onto a fruit stand and spun in the air, landing on her knees just as the song ended.

 _"Blonde lady in aisle six?"_

Carrie's eyes widened as she stood up and glanced up at the security camera.

 _" That, was awesome. Whoo!"_

The announcer clapped over the speaker as Carrie blushed and took a small bow.

* * *

 **Easter**


End file.
